Watching the King's Game
by Kitaro12
Summary: Ciel, Sebastian and other characters from Black Butler are taken to a room and told to watch Black Butler in order to learn about their future and avoid the bad things coming. On top of it all, Rachel and Vincent have been revived in order to watch it too! AKA the characters watch the show fanfiction I couldn't find. (Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Prologue

Ciel awoke with groan, darting up quickly. _Where am I? _He thought.

Sebastian would've woken him up if this was under normal circumstances, but these circumstances were far from normal. He looked arrowed, his eyes narrowing. The place he was standing in was a room, pure white walls and floors, spare for a device he didn't know of in the middle of the room.

Looking down, he noticed that Sebastian was unconscious, along with Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Lizzie, Tanaka and Grell.

He bit back a wince as he stood to wake the others up. Stepping over to Sebastian, he heard a groan come from Bard, who was standing up as well.

"Master? Where are we?" The man questioned. Ciel shook his head in response.

"I have no answer for you. Wake the others, maybe they remember something." Ciel instructed, kneeling down to Sebastian. "Wake up, Sebastian."

He shook the demon-butler once before Sebastian's eyes opened. "Young master?"

Ciel ignored him and looked to the rest, who'd all been awoken by Bard. He turned back to Sebastian. "Any idea where we are?"

Sebastian looked around, eyes narrowed. They flashed demon-red for an instant before returning back to their human colors. "I apologize, young master, but I'm afraid I'm out of my depth."

"**I can answer that." **A voice, feminine, boomed over them. **"I've taken you out of your universe temporarily, though for good reasons. You will watch the past and the future in order to have a better idea going forward of your next move."**

Ciel's eyes widened just slightly before going back to their normal, cold state. "Why aren't Lau and Madame Red here?"

"**I only bring those that are very important to the story. I have...gotten rid of the untrustworthy. Exception of Grell, but there is more to that story and Grell will be a useful ally."**

_True nature? And does this mean Aunt Anne isn't trustworthy? I wouldn't put it past Lau… _Ciel thought.

"So you know my true nature? Oh, how dashing." Grell spoke up, glee evident in her voice. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"True nature?" The demon questioned.

Grell twirled, and when the reaper finished, her brown hair was replaced with a bright shade of red similar to Madame Red's own hair. The butler uniform she'd worn prior was replaced with a brilliant red cloak off the shoulders and different clothes underneath. She wore skull earrings and heels too.

"Grell Sutcliffe, Reaper at your service."

"R-Reaper?! Mey-Rin is confused, yes she is!" Mey-Rin spoke up.

There was a commotion, and Lizzie seemed frightened.

"Everyone calm down." Ciel's cool voice spoke up over the rest. "Yes, supernatural beings exist-"

"How would you know, Ciel?" Lizzie asked, fear evident in her voice.

Ciel looked to Sebastian to explain, who nodded in turn.

"After the death of Ciel's parents, he was taken to a cult where he was held against his will for two months. Eventually, he summoned me-"

"You're not human?!" Finny shouted, eyes wide.

Sebastian smirked. "No, I am not. Shall I continue?"

They nodded in response.

"He summoned me, and we formed a Faustian contract. He desires my services in finding those who killed his parents and captured him, and then making them suffer. After that, he gives me what my side of the deal wants, his soul."

"So you're a demon? And Ciel won't live very long too?" Lizzie had tears dripping down her face.

"Yes, Milady."

"**Not to interrupt, but there's even more good news!" **The voice stated from above them, false cheer.

"Oh?" Ciel questioned.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive will also be returning! I've pulled them out of their dimension just before their deaths. I filled them in on what's going to happen, along with the fact that two of you in the room aren't human, so you don't need to. Though I haven't filled them in on how you met them."**

All of a sudden, two figured emerged from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mom? Dad?" Ciel croaked, coughing to cover it.

The three hugged, and Ciel fought tears.

Regaining his composure, he took them back to the group.

"**Fine then. Now, let the festivities begin!"**

**A/N: **So they'll be watching the first season. Most of them have been plucked out of their timestreams right after the events of "His Butler, Capricious." (S1,E4).

**A/N: **I'm pretty sure it's been confirmed that Grell is female (MTF trans) but I'm not completely sure. Either way, that's how I'll be writing her.

**A/N:** This was only very short because it's a prologue, other chapters will be longer.


	2. His Butler, Able

**A/N: None of the Kuroshitsuji characters belong to me**

* * *

**The scene opened to feathers falling onto the ground.**

"**Think carefully," Sebastian spoke. "Should you reject the faith you can never pass through the gates of heaven."**

Rachel gasped, leaning towards Vincent. She looked to Ciel. "Is this how you met him? When he was trying to coerce you to reject God?"

Ciel turned towards her. "I found my revenge more important. You'll see, mother."

Rachel looked at him sourly after he said those words.

**Ciel was laying on some sort of table, battered. "Do you think someone who was faithful would go so far to summon someone like you?"**

"You summoned him?" Vincent looked at his son incredulous. He was met with a cold look.

"As I said, watch father."

**He was met with a deep chuckle. "I'll ask you once more, do you wish to make a contract?"**

"**I do! Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal."**

"I see…so you wanted to make a deal with that thing." Rachel said distastefully.

Ciel snapped his eye's to his mother's. "Sebastian has been nothing but loyal. I haven't yet seen my goal through. I wouldn't change it to this day."

Sebastian smirked. His young master was really something different.

**Black feathers rose, only to part for the spectators to see a silhouette of the demon. The opening started up, only to finish in about a minute.**

**The scene started showing different parts of the Phantomhive estate, before switching to Ciel's bedroom.**

"**It's time to wake, young master." Sebastian spoke.**

"I see, you made him a butler. I'd wondered how that happened…" Vincent spoke, narrowing his eyes.

"Was this really the only way?" Rachel wondered aloud, only to be met with cold eyes.

"I don't regret it for a second."

There was a silence.

**The TV showed Ciel waking up.**

"Oh! My Ciel is so cute." Lizzie cooed.

"**Today's breakfast will be poached salmon and mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?"**

**Ciel yawned. "A scone."**

"Not even a please, Ciel?" Rachel scolded.

"He gets my soul. That should be enough."

Ciel craned his neck toward Sebastian, who nodded in turn.

"It's true. I'm but his servant for the time being, and as such he may treat me as he likes."

Rachel and Vincent begrudgingly conceded.

"**After breakfast is a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman empire."**

**Sebastian began to dress Ciel. "And Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon company will be here after lunch."**

"**The man I have in charge of stuffed animals in my factory in India?" Ciel asked.**

"**Yes, I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." Sebastian answered. **

"So you own the company now, my son." Vincent said. "Is the job really fit for a child?"

Ciel scowled. "As I'm sure you will see, Funtom is doing better than ever in my hands. We have branches all over the world and are regarded with high esteem."

Finny, sensing the oncoming argument but in. "Hey, wasn't he the man who got-"

"Let's not spoil anything, Finny." Sebastian smoothed over, a smirk only noticeable to Ciel on his face.

"Let's keep watching, yes!" Mey-Rin said, and started it up again.

"**Earl grey?" Ciel sipped his tea.**

"**Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly. I shall wait for you at the dining table, young master." Sebastian made his across the room, about to head out the door. Ciel picked up a dart and through it right by his shoulder, which he caught with two fingers.**

"Ciel!" Rachel admonished. "You can't just throw things around. Especially at people.

"He'd a demon, dear." Vincent reminded.

Sebastian smirked.

"**Well throw, my lord. But let us save the games for later." Sebastian commented.**

"**Yes, I suppose you're right Sebastian." Ciel stood, narrowing his eyes. Sebastian exited the door.**

**His butler, able appeared on the screen. **

**The scene switched to the rest of the servants at breakfast. The peace was disturbed when a dart was thrown at Finny. He ducked his head and a fountain of blood squirted out.**

"What? I don't remember him bleeding so much!" Bard yelled.

"I don't either, no I don't." Mey-Rin commented.

"_**I have an answer for that!"**_The voice from above commented._**"You see; the format we're watching right now has moments of comedy where certain things are exaggerated. Even so, it remains more or less the original."**_

"I suppose that does make sense." Finny said, nodding.

"Ah, but the shade of red was so beautiful!" Grell commented, dipping dramatically. Sebastian sighed.

"Even so, you must stop throwing darts at people, Ciel." Rachel chided. Ciel raised an eyebrow, turning back to the screen.

Rachel sighed, and Vincent glowered.

"**Ow! Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Ouch!" Finny yelped. Bard and Mey-Rin were wide eyed.**

**Finny ran over to the table. "W-What was that for master? What'd I do?"**

"**Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions."**

Grell laughed, and Vincent and Rachel glowered. "Yes, you do. That's no way to treat someone, servant or not." Vincent started.

"Why would you do that, anyway."

"They weren't hired to be servants; they were hired as guards. I wanted to test their reflexes." Ciel said coldly, turning to the screen.

"Why do you act so gloomy, my son?" Rachel murmured. Only Sebastian and Grell heard her because of their superior senses.

"**There you are!" Sebastian burst through the doors. "Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed the sheets? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka…" Sebastian looked at the old man, who was currently sipping some hot water with a blissfully happy expression on his face. "Well, I suppose you're alright as you are."**

"**Ho, Ho, Ho."**

In turn, Tanaka mirrored the expression and said: "Ho, Ho, Ho."

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard all smiled fondly.

"**Now all of you, we have no time for thumb-twiddling this morning. So get to work!" He ordered, and everyone jumped to their jobs.**

"Oh, Bassy! Ordering everyone around…" Grell spoke, grinning.

He scowled, pushing Grell off him.

Everyone seemed to find this amusing.

"**Yes sir!" They all scampered away.**

"**Honestly, simply hopeless." Sebastian shook his head.**

**The scene switched to show Ciel climbing up the stairs. He turned towards the portrait of Vincent and Rachel, and made a "hm" sound.**

"Not even a strong reaction to his parents…" Vincent said distastefully.

"No sad look or smile…" Rachel agreed, looking to him.

Ciel sighed. "You're both dead in my time, what do you want me to do, strike up a conversation?" He looked at them both coldly."

He loved them both, but they were speaking as if they'd never truly left. He'd hung onto hate, not love. His thirst for revenge drove him, not an obligation to someone deceased.

**Turning away, he continued up the stairs. The scene switched to a few slivery-polished plates, glasses and other silverware on a white tabletop, sparkling.**

"**The silverware is polished with spotless shine." Sebastian spoke. "The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle free. There is not a single bruised blossom on the master's favorite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to produce a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection."**

Most of them, spare Ciel and Sebastian, gaped.

"What's a demon doing playing butler…" Rachel muttered. Sebastian ignored her.

"How do you do it! You're so talented, Sebastian!" Finny spoke in awe.

"I'm just simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked. Ciel groaned.

**The scene switched to Sebastian preparing the food, when Ciel summoned him. "My goodness, calling for me when I'm so busy." The butler walked down the hall, unknowing that the other servants were spying on him.**

"**Are guests comin'?" Bard asked, peeking out of the hiding spot. "A'right, then this is our chance!"**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Rachel asked. Lizzie giggled a bit.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka answered.

"**Sebastian looks down on us all the time! Today, we'll provide above and beyond service! He won't even know what hit him."**

Sebastian smirked, turning to them. "A few plates, if I recall correctly."

Mey-Rin blushed in embarrassment.

"**That's a good idea, yes!" Mey-Rin agreed.**

"**Right, we can't just depend on Sebastian for everything!"**

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, looking smug.

"**It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" Bard yelled, putting his fist in the air.**

"**Let's do it!" The other two echoed.**

"**Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka moved across the screen.**

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka mirrored.

**The scene switched to Ciel sitting in his chair.**

"**I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet." Ciel spoke.**

"**You shouldn't eat now, young master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest tonight." Sebastian contradicted.**

"**I don't care about that. Make me a parfait or something."**

"**You really shouldn't." Sebastian resisted once more.**

"**Tch. Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway." Ciel changed subjects.**

"**Yes?" Sebastian questioned.**

"Oh, so you really do care." Rachel cooed, stroking a lock of Ciel's hair.

"**Take it down." Ciel said coldly. Sebastian's eyes widened for a second.**

"What! Why?" Vincent questioned.

"I have my reasons. It was too sentimental for my tastes." Ciel spoke in that same cold tone.

"You didn't forget about us…but the way you remember us…carry on our name…" Rachel had figured it out.

"Is full of hatred. Yes. My hatred carries me. I never hated you, I remember you fondly."

"We're still here, Ciel." Rachel said gently.

"Not for long. The voice never said you were staying alive, and I have a feeling that was deliberate."

Both parent gasped.

"Why do you say such things…" Vincent asked sadly.

"I'm only speaking what I believe to be the truth. Continue it, Sebastian."

"**I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent. And I am head of this house now."**

**Sebastian smirked. **

"**Very well, consider it done, my lord."**

**The scene switched to a rundown field, a bunch of shattered plates, and a burnt dinner.**

Ciel rubbed his forehead, and the rest of his company, spare Sebastian and the servants, broke out into laughter.

"Oh dear! How in the world…" Vincent laughed.

"**I used undiluted weed-killer. I thought it would be more effective!" Finny spoke, embarrassed.**

Ciel was seriously starting to get a headache. Lizzle was giggling next to Grell, who was doing the same. Rachel shook her head fondly.

"**I was tryin' a' get the tea set we use for desks bu' I tripped and the cabinet fell!" Mey-Rin yelled sadly.**

Sebastian sighed, shaking her head. Mey-Rin was still blushing from embarrassment.

"**There was a lot of meat…and it was taking a long time, so, uh, I used me flamethrower." Bard rubbed his arm.**

"A flamethrower?" Vincent spoke, incredulous.

"A flamethrower! I love flamethrowers!" Grell yelled.

**Sebastian glowered at them. **

"**We're so sorry Sebastian!"**

_**Our guest will arrive a bit after Six o'clock. At most we have two hours left. We have no time to replace the tea set or premium meats. What should I do? **_

It was a bit amusing to see Sebastian so out of his depth. Ciel smirked a little.

"**Calm down, all of you! Perhaps you should start taking a page from Tanaka's book and start behaving like-" All of a sudden, Sebastian was struck with an idea.**

"It sound like you're lecturing kids!" Grell snickered.

"**Everyone, listen carefully and do exactly as I say. We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet."**

**The scene flashed to a carriage being drawn by two horses. It stopped, and Sebastian opened it to reveal a man with a goatee. **

"**Ah! How impressive." He said with an Italian accent. He was looking at the garden, which had turned into a stone garden. **

"It really is. A stone garden? Such a good idea." Rachel commented.

"It's so pretty…" Lizzie marveled

"'**Ello, welcome sir." The staff greeted.**

"**This is called a stone garden, it's a traditional feature in Japan." Sebastian explained.**

"**Prodigioso! Wonderful! What an elegant garden." The man, Mr. Damiano exclaimed.**

Ciel sent the man on the screen a sour look. "Acting like he wasn't doing work behind my back."

"Oh?" Vincent asked.

"It'll come up."

"**We would like to serve dinner out here tonight." Sebastian said. "Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready."**

"**Hahaha! I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store." Mr. Damiano crowed joyfully.**

"Seems like a jovial fellow." Rachel commented.

"Wasn't by the time we were done." Ciel answered darkly.

The rest of the spectators got chills running up their spines.

**The rest of the staff wiped sweat of their brows. "We actually made it in time!"**

"**Who would've thought that gravel blocks could make such an amazing garden?!" Finny exclaimed happily.**

**Sebastian stopped walking and turned to look at them. "Of course we were able to do this, we serve the Phantomhives after all. And a Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt."**

"I think the term you mean is human." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"**There's still work to be done," Sebastian continued. "Let's take care of it while the young master is talking business with his guest."**

"**Right!" All three agreed.**

**The scene switched to a board game being played by Ciel and Mr. Damiano. Ciel moved a dragon game piece.**

"**The progress we've been making with the East India factory is truly astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff."**

Ciel scowled, only to smirk realizing what was next.

Rachel shivered at the look of malice he was giving the man on the screen.

**Ciel blatantly ignored him. "You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead. Rotten luck. I lose a turn."**

**Mr. Damiano laughed awkwardly. "Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force-"**

"**It's your turn." Ciel interrupted.**

"You should really keep the games out of buissness." Vincent commented. Ciel turned to him, smirking.

"That man was trying to scam me, and I already knew it. The whole thing was a setup for his punishment." He said chillingly.

"Is that really necessary?" Vincent questioned. Ciel gave him a cold look.

"A very easy yes."

"**Ah, yes. Then if you'll excuse me I must spin the piece." Mr. Damiano did so, and it landed on five. "Okay then, five spaces. Now what I wanted to ask you, perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it would be a quite profitable venture for you my lord. And I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom company-"**

"Bullshit."

"Ciel-"

"**You lose a leg in the enchanted forest." Ciel cut off the man once again.**

"**Huh?" Mr. Damiano looked up, confused.**

"**And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel ignored his confusion.**

"**O-oh. I see." Mr. Damiano put down the spinner again, and got six. "I move six."**

"**No, that's three." Ciel contradicted.**

"**What? But-"**

"**You lost a leg, if you'll remember? From now on you only move half the number of spaces."**

**Mr. Damiano laughed awkwardly again. "Oh, my! This is quite a severe board game isn't it…is there any way to regain my leg?" He questioned.**

"The guy's really out of his depth here." Bard commented.

"The masters not making it easy on him, no he isn't!" Mey-Rin agreed.

Sebastian smirked. "As I'd expect, my lord."

"**I'm afraid that when something is truly lost sir, there is no way to ever get it back again." He grabbed the piece from Mr. Damiano. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."**

**Mr. Damiano was now visibly uncomfortable. **

"I'd be uncomfortable too if I was in that situation." Vincent pointed out.

"I found it rather amusing." Ciel commented.

**The scene switched to Bard cutting of the charred part of the meat. Sebastian entered the room. **

"**How is it going?" Sebastian asked.**

"**I'm doin' it like you said to. This really what you want?" Bard asked.**

"**Yes. That looks excellent." Sebastian answered, but his attention was switched when he heard Mey-Rin's shout.**

"**Sebastian!" She called, running down the corridor with many boxes piled up, reaching far above her head. "I found them, yes!" Right after she yelled, she tripped, and the boxes went flying.**

Mey-Rin squeaked in embarrassment, much to the amusement of the other spectators.

**Luckily Sebastian caught them all, some on his foot even, and leg Mey-Rin to his chest so she didn't fall down. **

"**Oh honestly." He shook his head. Meanwhile, Mey-Rin's face had gone red from her blushing. "How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor?"**

"I didn't think it was possible to blush quite so much." Lizzie commented, giggling.

Grell looked to Mey-Rin with jealousy.

"**I'm so sorry yes!" Mey-Rin leaped away, apologizing. "My glasses cracked and I can't really see where I'm going!"**

"You said these servants are guards?" Vincent questioned. "How are these fools going to protect the manor?"

"Mey-Rin is a sniper, and has special eyesight. Finny has unnatural strength, and Baldroy is a war veteran. Numerous times they've been useful." Ciel said coldly.

"Don't take that tone with your father." Rachel warned.

Ciel ignored her, restarting the video.

"**These are the last items needed for dinner." The stacked all of the boxes on top of one another. "Splendid work everyone. I believe you can leave the rest of it to me, you all deserve a break. I need to behave well-very well-during dinner."**

"**He said it twice…" Bard warned.**

"**Ooh! That serious."**

"Glad to know you take my lessons to heart." Sebastian mused aloud.

**Sebastian entered the room where Ciel and Mr. Damiano were sitting. "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served."**

"**Ah, the dinner in the stone garden! I've been eagerly awaiting it." Mr. Damiano commented, smiling. "Shall we go, my lord?"**

"**Very well, we'll finish the game later." Ciel answered.**

"**Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'll lose." Mr. Damiano smiled awkwardly. **

"**I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." Ciel commented, standing up and starting to walk away.**

"**How childish." Mr. Damiano said under his breath.**

Ciel scowled. "That ignorant pig. He got what was coming to him."

"Got what was-" Rachel was about to ask.

"You'll see soon, Milady."

**Ciel turned to him, giving him a cold glare. Mr. Damiano fumbled his words.**

"**Uh-I mean, I-What I mean to say is that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. A true gift. Maybe that's whats made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toymakers. Certainly impresses me."**

Ciel snorted. "What a rubbish liar."

**The scene switched to the dinner, where lamps lit the patio. **

"**On tonight's menu is a finely chopped raw-beef donburi, courtesy of our chef Baldroy."**

**It seemed that boy Ciel and Mr. Damiano were stumped. **

**A caption appearing on the bottom right said: "Baldroy just chopped and layered it."**

The group snickered.

"Hey!" Bard protested. "I did some of the work."

"**A pile of raw beef…and this is dinner?" Mr. Damiano did not seem pleased.**

"**Yes," Sebastian answered. "Surely you have heard of it?"**

"**Uh-uh-" Mr. Damiano stuttered.**

"**This, fine sir," Sebastian cut in, "is a traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times. It's a dish meant as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished great or important work! That, is the wonder of donburi!"**

"You seem very passionate about it." Lizzie said, giggling.

"Only to convince him." Sebastian noted, looking at the screen.

"**This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all the hard work you've put into making the Funtom company grow. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."**

**Mr. Damiano looked…out of his depth to say the least.**

"**That's our Sebastian!" Finny said with wide, sparkling eyes, idolizing the demon.**

"**Nice save!" Bard said.**

"**Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka croaked.**

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka said at the same time.

"**Excellent! What a unique idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action." Mr. Damiano exclaimed.**

"**The vintage wine we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin."**

**The woman in question didn't do anything. "Now, Mey-Rin." Sebastian said again.**

"**Huh-uh?! Yes, sir?"**

"**Pour the man a glass of wine." Sebastian whispered in her ear while she was blushing.**

Mey-Rin groaned, knowing what was coming next. _Ah, no! This will be so embarrassing!_

"**R-right. Yes!" She hurried to pour the wine, almost tripping multiple times and going in circles.**

**Bard, who was hiding in a bush with Finny and Tanaka, commented on her odd behavior. "Is it just me, or is Mey-Rin actin kinda weird?" **

"Are you alright?" Lizzie said with concern.

"Just watch the video."

"**S-S-Sebastian. You shouldn't make that face in public." Mey-Rin was shaking. **

"What face?" Sebastian said, playing innocent. But his smirk shown through soon, and Mey-Rin curled in on herself.

"Now don't be mean to the poor girl, Sebastian." Rachel spoke in defense for Mey-Rin.

"Of course, Milady."

**A projection of Sebastian's face in her mind's eye was shown. "That face…that face!"**

Sebastian was smirking even more now.

**Mey-Rin began to pour the wine, and clear out missed the cup. Finny and Bard were wide eyed. **

**Sebastian and Ciel watched her, but Mr. Damiano seemed oblivious. The wine was just about to spill off the tablecloth onto Mr. Damiano. Ciel's eyes were wide. Just before it did, Sebastian ripped the tablecloth clean off, along with the drop that was about to spill on Mr. Damiano.**

"Oh! So impressive Bassy!" Grell flung herself at Sebastian, who batted her off in turn.

"It really is impressive though." Rachel commented.

Lizzie nodded in turn, wide eyed.

**A slow-motion sequence of everyone's eyes going wide commenced. The glasses barely moved.**

"Pretty much the reaction we all had." Vincent spoke.

**Mr. Damiano's eyes went wide. "W-Where did the tablecloth go?!"**

"**I saw a speck of dirt, most unsightly, so I had it removed so it wouldn't distract us. Pay no mind." Ciel said, continuing to eat.**

"Guy must think he's going crazy." Bard commented.

Ciel smirked. "He will soon enough."

Rachel looked to the boy, cold and cruel. _Where did my son go? How did he turn into this, so unfeeling, so calculating. S_he thought.

"**Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian bowed. **

**Mr. Damiano once again seemed out of his depth, before laughing. "Ah, once again lord Phantomhive you've truly impressed me. Such an able butler."**

"**Pay him no mind, he merely acted as befits one of my servants."**

"You really should treat people better, Ciel." Rachel chided.

"He's getting my soul soon enough, what more should he need?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

Rachel glowered. _How dare a song of mine treat me in such a way?_

"**My master is quite correct about that, naturally. You see, I'm merely one hell of a butler."**

"Ooh! Oh! I get it! Merely one_ hell_ of a butler! Because you're from Hell! Ha!" Grell laughed.

Sebastian sighed exasperatedly.

**Ciel gave him a look. **

Ciel mirrored the same look. "Must you say that all the time?" He questioned.

"Why should I not do my job in style, young master?"

Ciel snorted.

**The scene switched the Mr. Damiano and Ciel going back to the room they were in before.**

"**My, I thoroughly enjoyed that!" Mr. Damiano stated jovially.**

**Ciel sat down in his chair. **

"**Now the, about the contract-" Mr. Damiano started.**

"**Before we discuss that, we must finish our game." Ciel cut in.**

"**A-Ah, quite. But I'm afraid there's another appointment I must attend-"**

"**Children can be very avid for games. Surely you don't want me to get upset." Ciel interrupted once more. The threat was clear. Mr. Damiano was visually uncomfortable, and perhaps a bit frightened.**

_It's odd that the young master would refer to himself as a child. Usually he despises being grouped in with the ignorance that comes with a young age. _Sebastian thought.

"**No-no of course. Perhaps you'd permit me to use your telephone?"**

**The scene switched to Sebastian carting in some tea. "I've brought some tea for you and my lord." He smiled.**

**Mr. Damiano scowled. "I'll be right back." He ducked around Sebastian.**

**Ciel was shown smelling some tea, before narrowing his eyes in distaste. "What is this? The aroma is incredibly weak."**

The master's affinity for tea was common knowledge by this point.

"You always were very stubborn in your tastes." Vincent noted.

"**Italian tea, out of consideration for our guest." Sebastian answered.**

"**Italian?" Ciel questioned.**

"**Italians drink more coffee than tea, so finding high-quality teas from Italy can be quite difficult." Sebastian stated. "This particular selection is not to your liking, young master?"**

"**No, it's not. I don't like it at all."**

**Sebastian's eyes narrowed.**

"**I'll see to the desert preparations." Sebastian segued.**

"**Good. We must show him every possible hospitality, the Phantomhive hospitality to its fullest." A smirk plastered on Ciel's face.**

"**Yes, my young lord." Sebastian's eyes glowed into their demon form.**

"What are you planning on doing to him?" Rachel said worringly.

"You'll see."

**The scene switched to Mr. Damiano's phone call.**

"This is where the lies come into play." Ciel noted, scowling.

"**I'm quite tired of babysitting. Yes, the factory is long sold off. Now all that's left is to swindle the extra cash I swindle out of the brat. The employees? Who cares about them."**

"See what I'm talking about. He deserves everything he got." Ciel glared at the screen.

"Of course, my lord."

**The scene then flickers to the near hallway, where a ghostly face flashed. Mr. Damiano turned, but when he looked the hallway the face was gone."**

"Now he'll really think he's mad, oh yes he will!" Mey-Rin said.

"**Ah, never mind," he went back to his call. "The rest of the formalities are for you to decide. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child."**

Ciel scowled.

**The next scene showed Mr. Damiano walking up the grand staircase, by the painting of Vincent and Rachel. He turned, and saw a ghostly face on Vincent's head in the painting. **

**Eyes widening, he wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he stopped, the face was gone.**

"**That again, it must be my imagination."**

"You're orchestrating all of this?" Rachel asked Ciel.

"Technically, it's Sebastian at work. But yes, I suppose you could say so." Ciel answered.

"**You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead." Ciel's voice rang out. Mr. Damiano stopped walking. **

"**No, that's ridiculous. There's nothing there." Mr. Damiano continued.**

**Mr. Damiano struggled to find the way back to the drawing room. "This manor is like a maze!"**

"**You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead." Ciel's voice rang out again.**

"This is giving me chills just thinking about it." Lizzie sighed.

"It's amusing to watch, though." Sebastian commented.

"Oh, so fun!" Grell said, grinning.

**Mr. Damiano stopped, only to stare at a headless figure floating towards him. The head was then replaced with the ghostly head he'd seen before.**

"**Ahh!" He yelped, running the other direction. "Stay away from me!"**

**The scene showed Finny moving the portrait. "Say, wasn't that our guest?"**

"**Oi, stay focused! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yelling at us again." Bard chided.**

"**Right!" Finny replied, agreeing.**

"In that situation, you might want to look out for the guest moreso." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. The three shrunk under his gaze.

"Sorry!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Tanaka replied.

**The scene switched to Mey-Rin, who was mopping and blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, how embarrassing! I really messed up this time!" She paused, reminiscing. "But at least I was able to get close to Sebastian! Oh what a shameful day! I'm such a lecherous maid." A picture showed him whispering in her ear.**

Mey-Rin curled up into the couch, even more embarrassed. Rachel sighed. "It's okay, Mey-Rin."

Sebastian meanwhile was smirking.

"**You lose one turn." Ciel's voice rang out.**

**Mr. Damiano's eyes widened, and a sickening crack of bone was heard. Mr. Damiano screamed in agonizing pain.**

Rachel could see Ciel smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"How are you happy! The man just got hurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"He was trying to steal my money, so I figure its fair trade. I'm just giving what pigs like them deserve. Nothing much too it." Ciel answered. "Besides," he paused, his smirk widening. "It's kind of fun seeing him limp."

Sebastian smirked too. _His soul will be such a treat, so corrupted, yet so powerful. Driven by hate and revenge, yet with the capacity to care._ He thought to himself.

**Mr. Damiano had tumbled down the stairs, one leg bent the wrong way. Mey-Rin ran over to him.**

"**Sir, you all right? Ah! His right leg, it's twisted round! What happened to it?!"**

"**Oi, Mey-Rin, what's wrong?" Bard asked, carrying in the portrait with Finny. When Mr. Damiano opened his eyes, he saw the ghost face on the portrait once again.**

"**You lose a leg in the enchanted forest." Ciel's voice rang again.**

**Mr. Damiano started to crawl the other way.**

"Pathetic." Ciel spat, and once again his parents were surprised at his cruelty.

"**S-Sir? Sir? Please come back." Mey-Rin coaxed, out of her depth.**

**He kept crawling until he bumped into Sebastian. He looked up, and saw that there was something off in Sebastian's eyes. **

"That's actually very scary, yes it is!" Mey-Rin cut in.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that look." Finny said, shivering.

"**Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir." Sebastian said, leaving a chilling feeling in the words' wake. Mr. Damiano backed away. "We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still must serve desert."**

**Mr. Damiano growled and limped the other way.**

**Sebastian followed. "You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not relax a bit and make yourself at home."**

"That's sadistic…" Rachel said, horrified.

"That's my Bassy!" Grell cooed.

**Mr. Damiano tried to get away, and entered a dark room where he tried to hide from Sebastian by getting into a cupboard. **

**Sebastian's footsteps echoed as he made his way to the room.**

"**Damn…it's so cramped in here." Mr. Damiano muttered. His glove touched something squishy, and he brought it up to sniff. "It smells…sweet?"**

"Is that an oven!?" Rachel cried.

**Sebastian finally entered the room, and made his way over to Mr. Damiano's hiding spot.**

**Suddenly the "cupboard" Mr. Damiano was hiding in lit up, and the Italian's eye's widened. There was a slot to his left, and Sebastian opened it, looking through.**

"Forget what I said earlier, that's really terrifying!" Finny said.

Lizzie and Rachel shivered.

"Look at smirk…" Rachel commented.

"He really is scary!" The trio of servants said.

"His face is showing false concern, knowing just what sadistic things are going to happen next." Vincent added.

"**What an impatient guest you are." Sebastian drawled. "To think you would try to get at the pudding in the oven."**

"**O-Oven?!" Mr. Damiano shouted. "Open up! Please, open the door!"**

**Sebastian didn't even move, he just watched.**

"You're cooking him alive!" Rachel shouted.

"Relax, mother. We aren't killing him, just punishing him." Ciel was perfectly calm, even smirking a bit.

_Where did my precious son go? _Rachel wondered.

"**Perhaps the Italians don't know of our traditions. Plum pudding, mincemeat pie…there are very many traditional English deserts that contain animal fat."**

"Oh! Burn! Double burn, see! Burn because that was a roast, and then burn because he'd burning alive! Hah!" Grell shouted with glee.

Everyone except Ciel, Sebastian and Grell were looking on with horror.

"**Ah!" Mr. Damiano whimpered. Sebastian closed the opening.**

"**Your body is burnt by raging flames." Ciel's voice echoed.**

"**AAAHHH!" The Italian man screamed a blood-curdling scream. **

Lizzie put her hands on her ears, tearing up. "How horrible!"

"You'd really do this, Ciel?" His mother cried out.

"Easily. Pig like him deserve this." Ciel answered coldly.

Sebastian smirked at the young master's answer.

**The scene switched to Bard, smoking outside. "What was that? Did someone scream?" **

"**No idea." Finny leaned back, answering. He perked up when he saw Sebastian coming over.**

"**Thank you for your hard work today." Sebastian said, bringing over some tea and deserts. **

**The two immediately began hugging his legs and idolizing him.**

"**Oh you're such a nice person-" "You're not at all bad! I'm moved!"**

Finny and Bard chuckled guiltily. "We hadn't had desert in a long time!" They protested.

**Sebastian moved to leave, but then stopped. "And Bard, a tradesman will be coming by later. Please remind him that we need our oven finally cleaned.**

Bard felt a bit ill. "So the reason we needed it cleaned was because…"

"Not all of it. It was overdue either way." Sebastian tried to ease his worries.

"**Huh? The oven?" Bard questioned, but was ignored.**

_**Mr. Damiano, I do hope you enjoyed your stay. Down to the very narrow of your bones.**_** Sebastian thought. The scene changed to show the silhouette of Mr. Damiano limping away.**

"**Mama Mia!" He yelled in pain after falling over.**

Most of the group winced.

**The scene switched to Ciel, who was watching him leave the manor, chuckling. "What an unattractive scream. He sounds like a strangled pig."**

Rachel and Vincent were still horrified that he was chuckling at another person's pain.

"How can you be so cold?!" Vincent exclaimed.

Ciel turned to him. "I win all my games the same way, do you want to know how?"

Sebastian smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Vincent answered.

"I use my pawns, and I don't get too attached. Because if my pawns fall I can replace them, but if I fall, then the game is done. That required a certain coldness. The rest? The rest is just my hate. And though it consumes me, without it there would be close to nothing left. So I hang onto it, because even if my existence relies on hate, then I'm still existing, am I not? So there's your answer." He turned back to the screen.

"**First he dares to sell the eastern Indian factory without telling me, then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?" Ciel knocked over the piece that Mr. Damiano had been using in the game. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, you can never get it back again."**

"You mean you knew the whole time Ciel?" Lizzie asked.

Ciel nodded. "From the beginning."

**The scene switched to Sebastian walking down the steps. "It seems we'll need to replace the wallpaper too."**

**He then turned to the foyer, where a flashback of a sorts happened. Vincent and Rachel were watching a younger Ciel play with his toys, laughing and smiling.**

_I don't think I'll ever see that side of Ciel again. _Lizzie thought. _But I love him either way. I just want him to smile!_

Vincent and Rachel remembered that day. It was so happy, so perfect.

_My boy, where have you gone? _Vincent thought, wishing so desperately he could hold the younger Ciel, the one he knew.

_I'm still here._ Ciel thought. _Stronger, colder and smarter. I'm not so naïve anymore, and happiness has a price I can't pay. I know that now. But I'm still here!_

* * *

**A/N: This took a very long time, so I'd appreciate it if you posted a review. I don't want to update if no one is reading it because it takes so damn long.**

**A/N: Just a key:**

**Bold: TV**

Normal: Reactions

_**Bold Italics: TV character thinking**_

_Italics: Reacting character thinking_

_**Bold underline Italics: The voice from above talking**_


	3. Author's Note 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'll make this short. I am going to continue this fic, but my keyboard on my Windows 10 Broke. So I can still write, but I have to use the onscreen keyboard and it takes so much longer. So until my new one arrives, there's not going to be an update.

On a more positive note, thank you for all the good reviews! In order to keep my interest in the fic I may skip around the series a little bit so I can do my favorite episodes.

Thanks for your time :)


	4. Author's Note 2

**_A/n: _**Listen guys, I hate to say this but I really can't continue this for a while. I have Lyme disease and it's gotten really bad lately. I'm really sorry. Maybe once the Lyme's gone I'll start writing again but until then, can't do this.


End file.
